The Twilight Zone
by kaby
Summary: Inuyasha and the others fall into a parallel universe and met with their parallels... naraku seems nice?... but what abouth this book... it says "how to cook humans, hanyous and youkuais?".... something's wrong... but what?
1. the portal

Hello. His is a humor fic, somethings may be (will be) out of place, cause we are entering now in the Twiligh zone * mistery musical background*...Well, things are like this: Naraku is gone (not sure he's dead).. his energy is around making people act (sometimes) "diferent". A/n: when the lines are between /..../ it means the character is acting weird, although i think i really don't need to tell when they are acting weird..... When "...." it means they are thinking.... and when *....* it means some other stuff i wanna say or explain. Well, here i come.... ______________________CAP 1: The portal_______________________________  
  
Kag: inuyasha! Come here!  
Inu: what do you want now?  
  
Kag: is it true what miroku said?  
  
Inu: what?  
  
Kag: about you and i?  
  
Inu: eh.. Maybe. i don't know.a.e.i..o..u.  
  
Kag: is it trae that miroku told you you can keep kikyo AND ME?  
  
Inu: "oopss, i'm sonna be sit."don't listen to him , he talks lots of ***.  
  
** miroku arrives**  
  
mir: hey friends, you have to see this... let's go, it's hilarious!  
  
*they followed him.*  
  
mir: i told you  
  
inu: who would imagine that..  
  
Kag: i find that cute  
inu: you find everything cute  
  
Sango: if he see us, we are death Inu: *laughs in low voice*  
  
Kag: be quiet  
  
Inu: i.. can't... too.. funny. *laughs so. ridicules .*laughs* i want to go and spook him  
  
Kag: inuyasha. Sit  
  
Inu: *on the ground*.. hahaha. hahahahaha. HAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Todos: 'o_o' no!!! Look what you've done!  
  
*sesshomaru realizes they were spying him *  
  
sessh: what the *** are you doing here?  
  
Inu: what are YOU doing here.like this, hahaha?  
  
Seshh: it's noto f your bussines *rin comes runnigs and laughing*  
  
Rin: lord sesshomaru, can we keep playing.. please? (big eyes)  
Sessh: wait a sec, rin.  
  
Rin: pero but the flowers will fall from your hair  
  
Seshh: "i hope so, i don't know why i let her ,but when i rectioned, rin was happy putting flowers on me.../i'm so cute rigth now/  
Inu: oh sesshomaru you look stupid  
  
Rin: *cryes* you thing he looks stupid? Oh, i work so hard doing his hair.  
  
Sessh: /nevermind, they are tasteless, just look at the miko/  
  
Kag: hey! ò_ó  
  
Rin: please lord sesshomaru, let me finish *rin trow some flowers in his hair*  
  
Sessh: /perfect!!! I'm amazing/ * inuyasha starts to leave, kinda frightened*  
  
Sessh: /may i go with you?/  
  
Inu:/sure brother!!!! /  
  
everybody else: / WTF? You? Wanna come? inuyasha inuyasha said yes? Cool!!!/  
  
Kag: a feel a pieces of shikon.  
  
Koga: hello beautiful kagome  
  
Kag: /hello baby /  
  
Inu: /koga!!!how are you?/ i mean, how dare you??  
  
Kogawhat's wrong with you, THIS TIME **** dog?  
  
Inu: a what, come and say it to my face!!  
  
Mir: let's better don't figth, i want to sleep  
  
Kag: " they are so stupid today.. they haven't noticed the portal few miles from here, but i feel it. i'm scared, where it may leade?"  
  
Sango: what are you thinking about?  
  
Kag: / it would be nice to jump in the portal over there / "why did i say that?"  
  
Sango: cool! Boys! Let's jump for the portal/  
  
*they -incluyed koga and sesshomaru- jumped*  
  
inu: (being "smart" again)where are we?  
  
Kag: i don't know, but i can't feel naraku's energy anymore  
  
Mir: that jeans we are very far from home  
Sango: i guess so, but, where are we???? *sesshomaru was serious again*  
  
*suddenly, they looked a cat-girl running, chased by a human boy, that was screaming Inuyasha.*  
inu: what?  
  
Kag: i think they arn't talking to you  
  
Inu: i heard they call me. *the boy and the cat girl stops*  
  
Inu: what were you calling my name?  
  
boy: i wanna talk with inuyasha befote she goes  
  
Inu: i don't know you, and i'm not a SHE  
  
boy: not you, she! *points to the cat-girl* she's inuyasha  
  
Kaby (me) : now pay atention, when the name has a 2, it means i'm talking about a . read and find out.. Example: inu2 kag2 ..... i think you got it...  
  
Inu2: kagome2 wait a sec  
  
Kag2: * the boy* inuyasha2, te i told you i have to go home to studi, i know i'm the best student in my class, but i need to go  
Inu2: well, why didn't you said that befote? Go home and study  
  
*kagome e inuyasha were looking surprised*  
  
kag: "why this boy named kagome ges good grades.?"  
  
inu: "his name's kagome, and hers is inuyasha, that's weird."  
  
kag2: good bye inuyasha!  
  
Inu2: bye, good luck! * kagome2 kisses goodbye inuyasha2 during 10 min.*  
Kag: "they seem to like each other.. ahhhh.. inuyasha.."  
  
Kaby: inuyasha2 looked a lot like inuyasha, but with cat ears, the oufit more girly, and green eyes. kagome2 looked like kagome kagome, but with short-to-the-shoulder hair, and the boy's uniform from kagome's school, he was really good looking.  
  
* A boy and a girl arrives and say hello to inu2 and kag2*  
  
mir2:hi inuyasha2, hi kagome2  
  
kag2: hello miroku2, i'm going home now, see you!  
sango2: come back soon, *sango turns back, and grabs miroku's butt*  
*miroku2 slaps him*  
sang2 : i'm not sure i deserve that (jack sparrow's stile. please don't sue me)  
  
mir2: oh sango2, can't you don't be Duch a perv?  
  
sango2: i know you liked it  
  
mir2:..*smiles*  
  
Kaby: ok, now imagine miroku2: looks like miroku (obviously) but has long hair like kikyo's and she's a miko instead of a monk.. .....sango2: he's an exterminator, looks like sango without make up and with short hair, like Seto Kaiba's, looks good on he.. but he acts like a total... ¿do you remember miroku1?well, like him.  
  
Kag: "this place is so weird.. inuyasha2 and miroku2 are girls, sango and i are the boys. kagome2 is a good student, and sango2 is a hentai.. where are we?"  
  
Inu: i wannt to go way from here!  
  
Miri'm afraid we can't.  
  
Inu: why?  
  
Mir: i think for some reason we are now in a parallel universe *mistery music again, -twiligth zone theme sounds good* naraku's energy broke the walls between the two worlds, we are suck here  
  
Inu: i don't get it  
  
Mir: nevermind..... inuyasha..  
  
Inu:inu: what?  
  
Mir: do you thik miroku2 wants to.....  
  
Inu: forget it  
  
Mir: and what about inuyasha2?  
  
Inu: if you touch me, you'll find out how tetsaiga tastes  
  
Mir: she's not YOU  
  
Inu: i rather not to take the risk.  
  
* a girl came*  
  
inu2: hello, you are you?  
  
***: good, thank, a little bussy with the weding and stuff  
  
kag2: koga , i hope you and ayame-kun be happy  
  
koga2: yes, me to, he is the best.  
  
kaby: anothe imagination-break : koga2 is, of course, koga alike, but her hair is down and she's the prettiest of the girl.. well, except for....... you'll find out soon.  
  
* Inuyasha2 and all the 2, discovered that they were bein watched* ______________________END CHAP 1______________________________________  
  
Well, i hope you like it, they are in a parallel universe, and only one person can help them, wait and see who (hahaha) please review and tell me what you think. 


	2. inu2's sister and another weird people

Hi, before chap2, i want to talk about the characters in the parallel universe, to describe them a little more ..  
Inuyasha2 cat girl.. Green eyes... quiet.. kind. smart  
Kagome2: shool boy. good student. inuyasha2's boyfriend.serious... has short hair  
Miroku2:. shy.. jealous. long dark hair.  
Sango2: human boy.. Likes miroku2, but is a pervert. short brown hair, like seto kaiba's... good looking.  
Koga2: wolf girl. long dark hair. wears a dress. ayame's girlfriend  
Web, let's do the fic! When they have a 1 , or no number, i'm talking about the normal huís..and when they have a 2, i'm talkink about the twilight zone people, .. ___________________________________________________________________________  
* The twos realized that a group of people were watching them*  
  
inu2: (to inu) those over there are with you?  
Inu: yes, they're my friends  
Kag: miroku! Sango! Shipo! come here!  
*after introducing each other, neither of them had understood the whole thing*  
  
mir: you have to help us to get back  
inu2: why?  
mir: if the things i know about parallel universes are true, one of each one of us is gonna disapear if we don't go back soon  
kag:2 don't worry, inu2 and i will help you  
inu2: cool! i love to help people! *the "1" were confused*  
mir2: we have to go to my village and ask an advice to shipo, the old wise man in the village  
shipo: what???? *cries* no! i'm an old man!  
Inu: hahaha. old shipo.. please give me an advice. hahaha  
Shipo: kagome!!!!!  
Kag: SIT! *the " 2" were confused*  
Kag2: you say sit and he falls?  
Kag: yes! cool, rigth?  
Kag2: if you say so. i say "up!" but only when she needs help to jump *inu2 "jumps"*  
kag2: sorry!  
Inu2: don't worry, it was an accident n_n  
Inu: "they era freaks.."  
Sango2: well, let's find shipo2. i'll show where he lives, come on girls!  
Mir2: no way..  
Mir1: sango2, how dare you ...don't worry ladies.... i'll take care of you!  
Sango: no way.  
  
* sango and mir2 laugh of each other. miroku and sango2 were staring at them*  
inu2: it's getting late.. let's move!!!  
*in the village...*  
  
sango2: we are here... i'll find a house to stay tonigth  
mir: don't worry.. i'll do it.  
(the "1" and the "2" were with the sweatdrops)  
inu2:no thanks guys.. we can stay in mi little sister's house, sesshomaru will be happy to see us  
inu: what? your what????????  
Sessh: (hearing every thing, indignated) her what????????????????????????????? "be quiet sessh.. be quiet...count to 10 sesshomaru..relax .. breath..."  
Inu2: sesshomaru is my younger sister, she lives in the village, she isn't with us cause it's dangerous to hershe's 100% human... daugther of my human mother with a human man  
Inu: i don't want to go to sesshomaru's house!  
Sessh: (turns to inuyasha.. in anger) me neither...  
  
Kag: you are so childish... it's not the real sesshomaru  
Inu2: she is!  
Kag: o///o sorry.  
Inu2: tomorrow we'll see shipo2  
*in sesshomaru2's house*  
  
*inu2 opened the door*  
inu2: sister  
sessh2: hi!!! how are you?  
Inu2: fine... they are....*introduces the "2" guys and tells her the story*  
Sessh2: of course they can stay.. in the guests house (n/a: it was a mansion)  
*in the dinner...*  
mir: "sessh2 is beautiful...*love eyes*  
sango: miroku.. your food is over here. not over her  
sessh2: sesshomaru. why don't you eat something? please....  
Sessh: no. (turns back)  
Kag: "sessh2 doesn't know how mean sesshomaru can be"  
Sango2: sessh2.  
Sessh2: no.  
Sango2: what? i just wanted more rice  
Sessh2: yeah sure.. why don't you eat that on your plate first?  
Sango: (to miroku) i don't like him...  
Mir: (tosango) i'm not like this, rigth?  
Sango: whatever... ò_ò  
*after dinner*  
  
inu2: thanks.. let's go to sleep  
inu: finally!  
Sesh: i wont go to this stupid house with you  
Sessh2: if you want you can stay here ^_^ ... with me  
Inu: "i'm sure sesshomaru is gonna say something sarcastic and then kill her..."  
Sessh: *said nothing, but go up stairs with sessh2  
Kag: " no way.. He's so egocentric, le he likes her cause she looks like him."  
*Sesshomaru didn't care what kagome or anybody thougth... he went with her upstairs......." to sleep"....  
*al dia siguiente se despertaron y fueron a casa del anciano shipo, sessh2 los acompaño*  
  
kaby: time out! How's sessh2? She's yopunger than inu2 (she's 16 ) long blonde ahir, almost white, like gween stefani's..purple eyes. ..  
  
Inu: lets' g o to shipo's house!!!!  
Shi: shut up, that's not me!!!  
Inu2: "my "i" is so childish..." Old shipo!... * inuyasha had a huge smile*  
Shi2: i'm comino. what's wrong?  
Mir2: *told the story*  
Shi2: you know there's only one person who can help you.. and he's not me  
Kag: Who????  
Shipo2: he lives in the north lanas.... in a castle. it's a long trip... you may take 3 or 4 days to get to (inaudible name)'s house...  
Sessh: no way..His house?????  
Inu:no way..  
Kag: no way..he may kill us  
sango/shipo: no way... We hate him  
miroku: sessh2.. would you..  
Sessh: no way!!!! ò_ó  
Sango2: Why do you hate naraku when e is so nice to us??!  
Mir: nice???? "rigth. twiligth zone. i forgot"  
Inu: "i can't relieve it."  
Kag: let's go! Let's find nice Naraku!  
All the "1": animefall ___________________________________________FIN CAP 2_____________________________  
  
Hi.. i hope i took you by surprize... nice naraku.... he is the nicest... really... wait and see!!!!!  
Don't forget r&r.. Bye! 


	3. the good naraku

Hello, last time they were going to find naraku2, who is the only one that has power enough to get them out the twilight zone. ____________________CAP 3_________________________________________  
  
Inu2: we shoulg be there soon....  
  
Mir: if don't we may dissapear. *looks at mir2* i'd be happy to dissapear for Duch a beautiful girl Sango: miroku.  
  
Mir: what?  
  
Sango: shut up  
  
Kag: "she's scary"  
  
Inu: well, let's find naraku2! "i never thought that they have a naraku too, a good one. this is so weird" *They traveled a couple of days and arrived to the castle*  
  
Sango2: i love this castle, i hope he le tus spend the nigth here  
  
Sessh2: he Hill, he's too nice  
  
Inu: "This is getting weirder and weirder. naraku2 may be nice, but he still naraku and I don't wanna sleep in his castle. I better take care"  
  
*Naraku shows up*  
  
all the 2: Naraku!!! How are you?  
  
Nar2: fine, thanks, i missed you guys.  
  
Inu2: we need your help. *naraku looks disappointed*  
  
Nar2: you only came to see me because you hended my help? ó_ò i'm angry with you *inuyasha Stara holding his sword*  
  
Inu: "i knew it, he`s a psyco"  
  
Inu2: we are so sorry naraku2  
  
Nar: bah! I was kidding, you know i can't be mad at you, aren't we friends? *smiles*  
  
*all the 2 : animefall*  
  
nar2: what kina of help do you need?  
  
*they tell the story*  
  
nar: i see. of course i'll help you, if i don't, i'll never forgive myself  
sessh2: (low voice, to inu) he's gonna help you. Why do you look at him like you hate him? Please stop staring  
  
Inu: (to sessh2) i can't trust in naraku, no matter what.  
  
Kaby: now we are going to see how is our dear naraku2: (hahaha, i never thougth i'd write the words "dear" ansd "naraku" in the same line). He looks like naraku, but, he has beautiful blue eyes, his clothes are green, and he always smiles.  
  
Kag: (to inu) inuyasha, he is not "our" naraku, relax.  
  
Inu: (low voice) i know, but i have a weird feeling about this naraku. *Glares at naraku2*  
  
Nar2: inuyasha. There's something wrong?  
  
Inu: you wish, don't you?  
Nar2: excuse me?  
Inu:. Nothing, i'm fine.  
  
Nar2: did i do something tho make you stare at me this way? Are you mad at me?  
Inu: no, you haven't done anything. "yet, but i'll prove you are bad and i'll make everybody know your trae personality. moron"  
  
Nar2: ok, nevermind, let's eat.. sessh2, what's wrong with the other sesshomaru , he seems angry, ora t least bored "these brothers may give me some troubles"  
  
Sessh2: no, he's ok, it`s just that he is a serious yokuai  
  
Sessh: I don't need a translator, I'll talk for myself...  
  
*long silence* .....  
*more silence*  
  
sessh2: (low voice, to sessh) sesshy, when you say that, the normal thing to do is say something for yourself .  
  
Sessh: i don't want to. and don't call me sesshy  
  
Sessh2: sorry... flufly  
  
Sessh: i really hate that ****** nickname.  
  
Inu2: don't worry naraku2, they are weird, but not bad.. They stare at you because the naraku they know is areal pain in *naraku2 interrupts*  
Nar: that's not fair, because he isn't me.. you know i'm a nice hanyou.. if they don't relieve me, why don't they ask kagura, my little daughter? Kagura!!!!!  
  
* a little 7 years old girl shows up, she is like a little blue- eyed kagura*  
  
kaura2: hello naraku2  
  
nar2: hi, *tells the story*  
kagura2: oh!!!! And how is the other kagura?  
Kag: eh.. "she is a killer. no, i can't tell her that". All i know is that you are nicer.  
  
Nar2: (low v, to kagome) the other kagura is bad, rigth? Thanks for not to tell her that. by the way, how is tha other naraku?  
Kag: bad  
  
Nar2: has he caused you troubles?  
  
Kag: yes, he has messed with everybody  
  
Nar2: everybody?  
  
Kag: yes  
  
Nar2: I'm so sorry ó_ò what has he done?  
  
Kag: i'll tell you, but please, don't freak out.. He killed inuyasha's exgirlfriend, coursed miroku and his family, killed sango's family, killed kougas friends, try to kill me, inuyasha , sesshomaru, and kagura  
  
Nar2: "no way." really?  
  
Kag: yes, sorry.  
  
Nar2: kagura too?  
  
Kag: yes, cause the other kagura is a psyco and hates you.  
  
Nar2stop please, i feel so bad, i don't know why he's so bad. i can't, i can't...  
  
Kag: i told don't freak out *slaps him*  
Nar2: thanks..and that naraku. Realy hates everybody?  
  
Kagnot everybody.. he is kinda obsessed with kikyo, but she wants inuyasha to kill him and she is crazy.  
  
Nar2: what? Kikyo too? Here, she is my girlfriend, please don't tell her those things  
Kag: ok, i won't.  
  
Nar2: (to everybody) well, it's late, you can eat what you want and sep in the guests rooms.. pleasehave dinner, it's good for you.. haha  
Kagura2: I'll make dinner!  
  
Nar2: no, i know you'd love to help me, but you may burn, you better match me cook  
Kagura2: yes!!!!!  
  
  
  
*that nigth, while everyone were sleeping*  
  
inu: "this is wrong, i don't like that naraku2.. i'm sure he's faking, he is bad, i know it, it is in his eyes, i always lkonw these things.. But my friends won't believe me if it don't prove it What if our is the good one? It would mean that he is even worst?? . I'm sure he's bad and I'll prove it *inu walks arrounsd alone in the castle*  
  
Inu: I better check the empty rooms.  
  
Kaby: inuyasha found a room full with swords and knives , a loto f them were covered with blood.  
  
Inu: "i knew it! And this blood is warm, they just used them.. And they think he `ll use them soon, but he wont..maybe he has pieces of the jewel and doesn't tell us. I better bring kagome.. just in case *he look for kagome and woke her up*  
  
Kag; inuyasha.. "what is he doing in my room. at midnigth? I think he's gonna say it. finally he'll say his trae feelings"  
Inu: kagome *serious face* we need to talk  
Kag: go ahead inuyasha " i can't relieve it"  
  
Inu: now i know that what i have been feeling is true, and i hended to tell you what i think  
Kag: " he's gonna kiss me"  
  
Inu: please don't get nervous cause if you scream you can wake up our friends  
  
Kag: don't worry ."why would i scream? I' happy, but i never scream, do i?.." why can't i wake up everybody inuyasha?  
Inu: because i don't want to tell anybody else about it  
  
Kag: " he's really shy" .Why?  
  
Inu: because I want you alone with me, so we can doit all nigth  
Kag: what????  
  
Inu: I want your help, I can do it alone, but it's not the same. and I know you want it too  
Kag: ehhhh... i..... " **** shiness, he's crazy"  
  
Inu: what wrong?  
  
Kag: nothing, let's do this!  
Inu: well, let's g oto other room so you can see it  
  
Kag:. "please don freak out, please don't freak out, please don't freak out."  
  
*They entered in a room and inu showed her the knives and swords*  
Inu: look! I was rigth! Naraku is bad, now i need your help to get more evidence  
  
Kag: What! I thought you wanted.nevermind, let's go!   
Inu : wanted what?  
Kag: forget it.  
Inu: tell me!  
*She comes near and says to his ear in low voice.*  
kag: inuyasha..inuyasha..sit!  
  
Inu: i hate that!  
  
Kaby: they kept looking and found a room full of bones and death yokuais and people, and lots of blood, and a book that said "how to cook humans and yokuais"  
  
Kag: this is horrible!  
  
Inu: I know.. naraku2 killed them and plans to eat them and their powers.  
  
Kag: tal maybe he want to eat us too!!!  
  
Inu: i'm sure he`ll try. but i`ll never let him  
Kag: we better go back to our rooms, is almost the morning and he may wake up any minut  
  
Inu: no! let's search more!!!..  
  
Kaby: they found a room in the garden , it was lik a jail, with yokuais inside, screamind and trying to escape.  
  
Kagome: "poor yokuais"  
  
Inu: how did you get here?  
  
yokuais: naraku caugth us and now is goonna Hill us and then eat us  
  
Inu: are you sure??  
  
Ani: yes, we have seen how he cooks some of our friendo  
Kagome: i'm scared  
  
yokuai: he invited us to dinner, and the next day we were here in the morning  
Inu: i won't let him tough my friends!!!  
  
*while they were going back to their rooms, they found naraku2**  
  
inu: naraku2!!!  
  
Nar2: why were you awake??  
  
Kag: shut up! W saw the bloody swords and the death guys! We know what are you!!!!  
  
Nar2: too bad you won't tell your friendo that!  
  
Inu: did you kill the yokuais?  
  
Nar2: yes, and it was pretty funny *laughs*  
  
Inu: you freak!  
Nar2: maybe I am, but but a freak has to eat. hahaha  
Kag: inuyasha you were rigth, he is worst than our naraku  
  
Inu: what will you try to do with us?  
  
Nar2:hahahaha!!!!!!!*serious again* wait and see, i know you'll like it. and please, don't tell your friendo. i let you here if you don't tell my secret. *walks Hawai*  
Inu: he is crazy.. nd le t us scape? I know it's a trick!!! Let's tell our frine while we still can! _____________________END CHAP 3___________________________________  
  
Hi! I hope you liked it. by the way, I love "the simpsons" and I hope you have seen that Halloween special where they are kidnapped by the green aliens and lisa finds a "how to cook humans" book. Well I hope you review me.. See you! 


	4. how to cook humans, hanyous and yokuais?

Hello, this is the last chapter of my fic.. Last time they were looking for reasons to prove naraku2 was evil too, and he found them.  
  
___________CAP 4__________________________________  
  
*They noise they were making, made everybody wake up and go outside and see everything.*  
  
inu: get away! Naraku2 is crazy, he`s gonna eat us  
  
sango: no way!  
  
kag: i didn't relieve him either, but it seems like he's rigth  
  
sessh2: but he has been so nice all this time inu2: inuyasha. Are you sure?  
  
Inu: yes. There is a room full of swords and knives  
Mir2: "he's a freak"  
  
Mir: *near mir2* don't be afraid ...*touches her back*   
  
Mir2: *slap*. inuyasha, please, go on  
  
Inu: in another room, he has death yokuais.a lot of them  
  
Inu2: "no way.. maybe naraku2 is a psyco."  
  
Kag: and there's more. inuyasha. Tell them about the trapped yokuais!  
Inu: yes, he has a room full of little yokuais. y and they told us that naraku Hill eat them  
  
Nar2: well you have said enough, *lawyer like* now the defense has something to say  
Inu: don't you dare to call me liar, alter i saw everything!!!  
  
Na2r: I only wanna make a point. you all are glaring at me for having the yokuais. but, what did you think we had for dinner yesterday? And inu2, what do you think we eat every *** time I had invited you here?  
Inu2: good question.  
  
Nar2: little yokuais  
  
Inu: and what about the book.i saw it "how to cook humans, hanyous and yokuais?"  
  
Na2r: i see. you`ve found it. but it's an old book. and it's covered with dust. *blows the book*  
  
(a/n: i repeat, this is a parody of the halloween special in the simpsons were they are kidnapped by aliens)  
  
all: oh!!!!!*glares at inuyasha*  
  
nar2: see? It says: "how to cook for humans, hanyous and yokuais?"  
  
inu: there's more dust *blows*  
  
all: oh!!!! *glares at naraku2*  
  
inu: listen.: "how to cook tour humans, hanyous and yokuais?"  
  
nar2: wait a sec., listen: "how to cook for four humanos, yanyous y yokuais?"  
  
all: oh!!!!  
  
Inu: wait a .nevermind..  
  
Kag: ok, we forget about the book, but what about the knives and the death yokuais?  
Nar2: buenowell, i love collecting swords, and i'm a hunter. so I like hunting with the swords I collect  
Kag: i see o///o  
Inu: and what about the yokuais in that room?  
Nar2: well, two days ago, i go hunting and i tought that I better have extra food, just in case I invite people this week  
Kag: but why these yokuais??  
  
Nar2: i don't know what is like in your world, but here, these yokuais are a pest. but they taste good.  
Inu: I agree *looks at shipo.*  
  
Shipo: hey! Ò_ó  
  
Kag: sorry naraku2, we tought you were evil  
  
Nar: nevermind, i see you deserve the naraku you have *all offended* "i only wanted to help"  
  
Inu2: they are sorry, , please help them  
Nar2: i will, but only because you asked me to. they need to mix a pice of the shikon jewel with a piece of the shikon diamond and the portal will appear..  
  
Kag: "we were so wrong."  
  
*the do what naraku2 said and the portal appears*  
  
mir2: bye!  
  
sango: bye, nice to meet you!  
  
inu2: good luck  
  
kag: bye. naraku, we're sorry!  
  
nar2: it's ok,.. no problem! *cute smile*  
  
*inuyasha and the other got back to their world*  
  
sango: i'm happy we`re back  
  
inu: me too, they were really weird  
  
inu: well, let's find our naraku!  
  
Todo: yes!!! _________________________________the end________________________________________  
  
Hi i hope you liked it.. please review and tell me if you like it. 


End file.
